A Little Music And Fluff
by RavenChristina
Summary: Read the title. A moment with Dino and Hotaru. FLUFFYFLUFFISHNESS!


A Little Music (And Fluff)

by

Ghost of Eternity

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or Sailor Moon, just Dino.

Summary: A little music and some fluff…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to Dino's apartment opened, and Dino followed Hotaru in as she took off her shoes and hung up her coat. "Goodness, that concert was packed!"

"You're right, it was." Dino added as he did the same, "The Casual Fridays are a pretty popular band." he watched Hotaru as she went into the living room, humming the tune of "she's my favorite" and doing a little dance. He watched her for a moment longer as she began to openly sing and was now dancing around with Baxter. She was singing a different song, however:

"I feel pretty

Oh so pretty

I feel pretty and witty and bright

And I pity

Any girl who isn't me tonight

I feel charming

Oh so charming

It's alarming how charming I feel

And so pretty that I hardly can believe I'm real..."

"I always love it when you sing."

She turned and blushed as Baxter, now very woozy, leapt out of her arms and attempted to walk out of the living room. "Um... you do?"

"yes." he said softly, and then smiled. "Sing some more."

Her face beet red, she began to sing again:

"I follow the night

Can't stand the light

When will I begin?

To live again

One day I'll fly away

Leave all this to yesterday

What more could your love do for me

When will love be through with me?

Why live life from dream to dream

And dread the day when dreaming ends..."

Dino grinned wider, "do you only sing show tunes?"

Getting the idea, she led him to the couch and sat him down. When he did, she began to sing another song, a little more confidently this time:

"I don't need a lot of things

I can get by with nothing

Of all the blessings life can bring

I've always needed something

But I've got all I want

When it comes to loving you

You're my only reason

You're my only truth

I need you like water

Like breath, like rain

I need you like mercy from heaven's gate

There's a freedom in your arms that carries me though

I need you..."

Hotaru smiled as Dino's eyes were starry. "wow." he breathed. "Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"My mom," she said softly as she sat in his lap, and curled into it, "since I was 3 right to the day she... you know. I've kinda trained myself since then." she looked up at him, "do you sing?" she got a pleasant surprise as his soft and mellow voice began to sing gently in her ear:

"Come stop your crying

It'll be all right

Just take my, hand hold it tight

I will protect you from all around you

I will be here, don't you cry

For one so small, you seem so strong

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us can't be broken

Will be here don't you cry..."

"Phil Collins," she said as he nodded, "Anything else?" She snuggled closer and laid her head on his shoulder. Another song came, and this one was so sweet that she relaxed completely and by the end of the song she had fallen asleep.

"Maybe it's intuition

Something's you just don't question

Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant

And there it goes

I think I found my best friend

I know that it might sounds more than a little crazy

But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason

Only the sense of the completion

Like in your eyes

I see the missing pieces

I'm searching for

I think I found my way home

I know that it might sound mare than a little crazy

But I believe

I knew I love you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I love you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

I found some angels dance around you

I am complete now that I found you

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life..."

Dino stood up and carried Hotaru in his bedroom, humming as he set her on the bed and snuggled up next to her, reaching over and turning out the light. "Aisheritu." he murmured softly as he kissed her forehead, and he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awwww… 1/2/2006 11:47 PM


End file.
